The Friends We Used To Be
by BitingMonkeyWithBanana
Summary: Hogwarts is in trouble, and this time it's up to Remus Lupin to stop the mayhem.


            **Disclaimer: I do not claim these characters. They aren't my own to claim. They belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

**            SPOILERS!!! Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's)   Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  **

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE ****PHOENIX**** UNLESS YOU WISH TO KNOW WHO HAS DIED OR OTHER BOOK FIVE FACTS!!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~Continue if you dare!~~~~~~~~**

**The Friends We Used to Be**

Remus Lupin sat at his desk filing through his occupation papers. He had been turned down for every job he had applied for. _That's what you get for being foolish and running into a werewolf as a child, _He thought bitterly. 

            Sighing, Remus decided to go into the kitchen to make himself a nice hot cup of tea. 

            While going down the stairs, Remus noticed an old photograph glimmering in the sun, bouncing off of the shabby frame that James had given him after he had gotten him out of a sticky situation involving stinksap and Professor McGonagall. Remus allowed himself a short, yet weak chuckle. 

            The photograph was of a sixteen-year-old Sirius Black and James Potter, throwing dungbombs at each other and laughing jovially. Remus's smile faded. Some sort of painful explosion took place deep inside him as he recalled that neither of them would ever smile again. 

            The picture of Sirius looked up at him and waved. Remus let a watery laugh out that he had been suppressing for a month. The laugh sounded odd and it allowed him a moment to think. He couldn't believe that they were both dead. 

            Remus knew he wasn't laughing out of mirth or happiness. It was barely a laugh anyway. He put the frame down and told himself firmly, "They're dead. Stop trying to bring them back. They'll never return."

            For the past month, Remus Lupin had been going through a period of deep depression. He realized that the only friends he ever had were all either dead or working as a death eater. 

            There had been a period of sadness like this before. He remembered it well, fifteen years ago, the day James was murdered. He remembered that he was reading a letter from Peter that day. He remembered exactly what it said too.

            _Dear Moony,_

_Today an interesting thing happened, but I don't wish to talk about it. I just wanted to inform you that little Harry Potter said his first word yesterday! It was quite exciting! You see, I was visiting James that day because I hadn't seen Harry since he was only about a month old. Anyway, I was playing with him (He has Lily's eyes you know.) and right out of the blue he said "Gryffindor!" can you believe it? Now, I thought that word was a bit hard for a boy as little as him, but I suppose he had heard it around the house so much that I shouldn't be too befuddled. _

_Anyway, I must be going. I'll come and see you sometime around the twentieth of November! _

_Yours truly,_

_Wormtail_

            Remus sighed. The day after Lily and James were killed so was Peter, and then Sirius got sent to Azkaban. 

            Or at least it seemed that way. 

During that time, Remus felt lost and alone. His only friends were either dead or in Azkaban for killing both of his friends. He remembered being angry at Sirius who was responsible for the deaths of both James and Peter. And here he was… the lone werewolf, once again, without friends. 

And then something wonderful had happened. Sirius was innocent, and Remus had a few good years with him, knowing he had a friend to recall the fun he had in his school days. 

Remus found himself in the shabby kitchen, staring at the whistling kettle. 

"Damn it get me off this burner I'm overheating!" it shouted, and Remus quickly took it off and poured the boiling water into his cup.

He sighed and decided it was time to take a nap, even though he had pretty much just woken up. 

Remus made his way through his living room where he found the couch and sat down on it, opening _The Daily Prophet to read the headline news. Taking a sip of his tea, he nearly choked when he saw the front page. _

**_DURMSTRANG HEADMASTER FOUND DEAD_**

**__**

_Tuesday morning, Albus Dumbledore was just waking up from a very long night when he came down the stairs of his summer home to find Igor Karkaroff at the foot of his stairs, with an axe through his head. _

_"At first I thought I was seeing an apparition!" Dumbledore, Order of Merlin; First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards said the morning of the attack. "My house is always playing those tricks on me. But after further examination, I realized it was my fellow Headmaster of __Durmstrang__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Igor Karkaroff."   _

_Dumbledore also estimated that Igor Karkaroff was a victim of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that his loyal servant Walden Macnair was the murderer. "This is plain to see." Comments Dumbledore, later into our interview. "It was Macnair's axe. It had to have been him."_

_Walden Macnair, former ministry worker, recently fled when the Daily Prophet reported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return in June. _

_The position of Headmaster for Durmstrang is yet to be decided. _

Remus sighed and took another sip of his scalding tea. The news was hardly shocking. Voldemort was bound to get revenge upon his unfaithful death eaters. Karkaroff was just the first death of many. 

That thought struck up another consideration in Remus's mind… Snape would be in danger. Mind you, Remus didn't care much but the thought was still captivating. He needed to get a job at Hogwarts if it was the last thing he did. 

A quill and parchment on the table was calling to him when decided to write a letter to Dumbledore asking for the defense against the dark arts post. He knew it would be less than likely to get the job, but he needed to watch over Harry. He felt that _that was his prime duty.  _

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _Remus wrote on the paper, the quill passing over the parchment with a soft scratching noise that seemed to make him more alert and wary. 

_I am writing to you because I would like to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again at Hogwarts. I know it seems daft, but I really feel like I need to look over Harry, what with the recent departure of Sirius. I realize he is only human and he's young but he has showed us enormous capabilities. Not to mention, both of his best friends are prefects and he will start to feel lonely and he needs me there to have a cup of tea in my office. _

_I would be most obliged if the position was still available and you are willing to give it to me. I understand that you may have a better candidate in mind, and I will only take the job if this is true._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

Remus read and reread the letter and decided it was okay even though the words sounded stupid. He didn't care though, just as long as he was able to watch over Harry. Harry was his priority now. 

Just then, a crashing noise sounded above Remus's head. _Someone was upstairs…_


End file.
